Trust
by purpleswans
Summary: "May, do you trust me?" My contribution to Almei week 2014 day 3.


**Hey! Here's my contribution to Almei week 2014 day 3. The prompt is Trust. **

**About this story, which probably applies to most of my contributions to Almei week: I actually have an idea to eventually write a multi-chapter story about Al's adventures in Xing and the other Eastern countries. Some of my ideas for that story make guest appearances in these one-shots. For instance, the plot for "Scars" was basically a reimagining of an important part of that fic, so it didn't need as much explanation. This one-shot features the idea that May decided to travel with Al when he wanted to leave Xing, and introduces the idea of secret cult of Alkahestrists in the East, who are based on the main antagonists of my multi-chapter fic. Just so you know. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

* * *

Trust

Alphonse and May were running for their lives.

After Al had spent several months in Xing learning the culture, language, and Alkahestry of that country, he had mentioned to May that he wanted to learn about other countries in the East. Since she hadn't finished teaching him everything she knew about Alkahestry and wanted to go on adventures again, she asked to accompany him on his exploration. Being the gentleman he was, Al found he couldn't refuse.

Although they did run into the occasional town where foreigners were abhorred, there journey had been relatively smooth for the first few weeks of travel. The regions close to the Xingese boarder were used to the occasional merchant or traveler from Xing stopping by, even though not many were used to the Amestrian features on Alphonse, Jerso, and Zampano's faces. The Inns where relatively well-kept, and they hadn't had any problems with finding food yet. Overall, it had been a pleasant journey.

Until today.

Last night, Jerso and Zampano had decided to try out the local beer at the Inn they were staying in. Al tried some as well, but decided to stop after one since he wasn't a big fan of the taste and was already starting to feel the effects. May didn't even try any since she doesn't like beer. The chimeras, on the other hand, thought it was the best stuff on earth and ended up in a drinking competition with some of the locals. By the time Al finally convinced them to come to bed, neither of the older men could stand without help. And when they woke up that morning, they were paying the price.

However, May had heard one of the merchants staying in the same Inn mention that there was a cult of Alkahestrists living only a few miles down the road. Although they didn't want to get involved in any secret societies, this was their first chance since they had left Xing to learn about Alkahestry in the areas outside of Xing. And since Jerso and Zampano weren't interested in learning Alkahestry anyways, there wasn't any reason for them to wait for them to get over their hangovers.

Or so they thought

Turns out, the secret society wasn't interested in sharing their Alkahestry knowledge. As a matter of fact, they didn't like anyone that would be considered an outsider. To make matters worse, before they had succeeded in booting Al and May out the door, one of their members recognized May as a Xingese princess. Apparently, he had recently traveled to the Xingese capital, and was able to identify her as the Emperor's favorite sister.

Which, to the secret cult, meant she would be a perfect political hostage.

Luckily, Al had managed to clap his hands together and make a distraction with Alchemy. Unluckily, some of the Cult members saw him do it and where he and May ran off to when they were getting away. So now, they were running for their lives in a foreign country with no idea how they were going to get out of this situation.

"Alphonse."

Al turned to May."Yeah?"

"I think I heard them say something about needing to find out how you transmuted without a circle."

Al swore under his breath. "Well, at least this means their first priority isn't going to be using you as leverage against Ling."

May turned to glare at him, and didn't notice the cliff edge she was about to fall down. She ended up stumbling, and Al barely caught her in time. As it was, he was leaning over the edge clutching her arm.

And they could still hear the Alkahestry cult gaining on them.

"May do you trust me?"

May looked at her companion in surprise. "Al? What are you talking about?"

"I have a plan, but I need to know that you trust me first. So, do you?"

May nodded. "Of course I do, Alphonse."

Al dropped May.

The rushing wind whistled in her ears. She reached out and tried to grab the cliff face in front of her, but she couldn't get a good handhold. She screamed at the top of her lungs, positive that when she reached the bottom it would be her death.

And then she felt a gradually sloping section of earth catch her, and stop her fall.

And then another body slid in beside her.

"If you're curious, I also created a roof over us, so they can't just slide down the way we did," Alphonse Elric whispered in her ear. "No bad for Amestrian Alchemy, eh?"

After a few seconds to catch her breath, May Chang punched Al in the shoulder. "Don't ever do that to me again!"

Al winced. "Sorry, it was all I could think of in the spur of the moment, and I needed both of my hands."

May rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Amestrian."

And then she kissed him.

* * *

**Please read, review, follow and favorite! **


End file.
